The Unrecorded Hours
by Mayra Anyway
Summary: Katniss e Peeta - as semanas e meses depois da guerra. TRADUÇÃO - Autora: hollycomb
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da Tradutora**: Esta fic foi traduzida com autorização da própria autora **hollycomb.** E como de costume, eu mando todos os reviews traduzidos pro inglês pra ela ficar sabendo o que estão achando.

Então, fique à vontade pra passar reviews como se estivesse falando com a autora ;D

A fanfic foi publicada originalmente em 16 de janeiro de 2011, e se passa depois de MOCKINGJAY, ela foi escrita ONE SHOT - capítulo único. Mas como é bem grande vou traduzir em capítulos.

Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu. =D

* * *

Ela está preocupada com Peeta, a sensação é como se ainda estivessem na arena. A tensão é quase a mesma, a sua hesitação em o aceitar como um aliado e o constante desconforto de saber que ele esta tentando ajuda-la. Ela não está em posição de recusar ajuda, mas quando é ele que a oferece, ela se recusa a aceitar. Katniss permite que ele plante arbustos no jardim e traga pão pra dentro de casa, mas não fala com ele e nem o procura quando os pesadelos arrastam ela de volta pro inferno. Às vezes ela se senta na cama, evitando dormir, vendo as luzes na casa dele. Quando se encontram, ela é educada, distante, sai rapidamente do lugar. Toda vez ele parece estar abatido, mas Peeta ganhou um pouco de peso. Ela acha que também ganhou, apesar de não ter muita certeza. Uma das primeiras coisas que fez ao retornar foi jogar fora todos os espelhos da casa.

As visitas de Greasy Sae minguam pra apenas uma vez por semana, assim como as de Haymitch que ficam menos regulares. Outras pessoas voltaram a frequentar a cidade, e Katniss evita cada uma delas. Ela constrói um túmulo para Prim perto do lago e o visita diariamente. Senta-se ao lado por horas, repuxando a grama em suas mãos. Ela se pergunta se Peeta fez o mesmo com a família dele. Quando o tempo melhora ela deixa suas roupas de lado e vai nadar no lago, de costas em um dia bom, de bruços num dia ruim. Ela odeia se sentir sufocada e sabe que nunca conseguiria tentar se afogar. Um dia, depois que Greasy Sae vai embora com sua neta, Katniss sobe as escadas com uma faca na mão e corta seu pulso, bem de leve, testando. Ela não sente dor, então corta de novo, mais profundo na carne, e vê o sangue escorrendo na sua mão, pingando na pia. Paralizada, ela limpa a faca e depois o pulso, passa uma pasta à base de antibióticos no corte e o fecha com uma faixa. Ela vai dormir se sentindo tão satisfeita quanto desapontada: pelo visto cortar os pulsos também está fora de cogitação.

Peeta vem todo dia trazer pães frescos, pretzels macios, bolos, ou qualquer coisa que ele tem feito pra preencher seu tempo. Ele entra sem bater pela porta da cozinha e quase sempre sem a permissão dela, ela não acha ruim. Às vezes, eles tomam café juntos, em silêncio. No dia seguinte do experimento com a faca, ele repara o pulso dela, o rosto tenso.

"O que foi isso?" pergunta, olhando em direção ao curativo. Ela até ri, entrando num modo de sobrevivência não muito diferente da de Annie.

"A porta fechou no meu braço," ela diz, olhando fria pra ele. A frase padrão das mulheres do Distrito 12 que apanham dos seus maridos. Provavelmente Peeta já jogou essa história pra algum professor uma vez ou outra, depois de levar uma porrada da sua mãe.

Ele parece ficar com tanta raiva que poderia mata-la ali mesmo. Ela ri com a ideia. Quando o discurso sobre o valor vida não vem, ela fica só observando ele devorar os pães de queijo que trouxe pro café, como se de repente estivesse com a maior fome do mundo, ou como quisesse que essa visita acabasse o mais rápido possível. Ele ainda está furioso, mas não diz nada, o que a deixa com mais raiva ainda, e resolve também não falar nada.

Depois do café, ele lava a louça, e ela continua sentada na mesa, a faixa no seu pulso descaradamente exposta. Ela está usando um vestido simples, de alças, sem meias ou algum calçado. Peeta usa sua camisa por dentro da calça, está até usando um cinto. Ridículo.

"O que está fazendo?" pergunta quando ele vai pra sala e senta no sofá, cruzando os braços.

"Ficando," ele diz. "Não faz sentido nenhum nós dois morarmos sozinhos nessas casas enormes."

"Então vai ficar aí parado feito uma pedra me vigiando?" Katniss diz. Ela nunca esteve tão brava, e só piora, a raiva só fica subindo e subindo pra sua cabeça, nenhum alívio antes que mais fúria ferva o seu sangue.

"Eu não sei," ele diz. "Você precisa ser vigiada?"

Ela não vai nem se incomodar em responder isso. Katniss nunca sentiu que essa casa pertenceu à ela mesmo, então não mexe nem um dedo pra empurrar ele porta à fora. Mesmo assim, é reconfortante saber a localização precisa dele, e ela pode ouvi-lo do primeiro andar. Tudo o que ele faz, cada gaveta que ele abre e fecha na cozinha, os passos no chão de madeira, irrita e acalma ela. Ele é tão _robusto._ É frustrante, não só pela quantidade de barulho que ele faz andando pra cima e pra baixo, mas sua presença faz com que necessite dele ao seu lado. Essa era a melhor parte de dormir na mesma cama, o jeito que podia desaparecer contra o seu peito, a proteção dele sobre ela. Tinha também sua batida do coração, a mão calorosa sobre a bochecha dela, os beijos suaves na sua testa, mas o que ele levava crédito mesmo é por ser tão robusto. Ela vai deitar com isso na cabeça, e se enterra debaixo das cobertas, fechando a cara.

No final da tarde, ele fica quieto. Ela se senta na cama, alerta, imaginando se ele foi embora. Ela tem certeza que ouviria a porta se ele tivesse saído; com certeza ele bateria forte. O sol se pôe, a temperatura começa a cair. Ela veste suas meias e caminha silenciosamente pra porta do quarto, pressiona o ouvido contra ela e escuta. Nada. Ansiedade começa a crescer, o coração acerela. _Cadê o Peeta?_ Essa pergunta nunca saiu de sua cabeça desde quando correu da Cornucópia nos primeiros Jogos, exceto quando ele a abraça entre os lençóis. Às vezes o nome dele gruda na sua mente, quase como um mantra: _Peeta, Peeta, Peeta_, uma constante que não consegue esquecer, no entanto difícil de lembrar.

Ela abre a porta silenciosamente. Indo atrás dele. Ela não acredita que pode magoá-la, a não ser que ele desapareça, então quando desce as escadas, acredita seja lá o que ela encontrar vai ser um alívio. Ela se engana: ele está no sofá de novo, cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos, respiração pesada, puxando os cabelos. Sofrendo uma das suas crises, a escuridão do telessequestro puxando ele de volta, tentando acabar com ele. Katniss pensa no foço que abriu na Capital momentos antes de alcançar a mansão de Snow, o vulto que engoliu as pessoas que caíram nele. Peeta está fazendo um barulho horrível, puxando seu cabelo tão forte que ela tem medo que arranque dois tufos nas mãos dele. Ela encosta contra a parede, coração na garganta. Ela não quer empurrada pra essa escuridão, ela já tem a dela. Ela quer trancar ele num quarto onde possa assistir tudo por trás de um vidro, protegendo-a, acompanhada pelos guardas.

Ele colapsa no chão, caindo do sofá batendo com seus cotovelos e joelhos no chão. Talvez esteja soluçando; parece que está engolir o choro. Katniss pensa em chamar Haymitch, mas ele deve está bêbado. Ela pensa em outra pessoa pra ajudar. Não tem ninguém.

"Peeta," ela fala, mas não sai nenhum som da garganta dela quando chama o nome dele. Ele parece não notar que ela está lá, mesmo quando ela caminha vagarosamente até a sala, tremendo. Ela sempre tem medo dele quando está assim, apesar que ela nunca acreditou de verdade que ele pudesse mata-la. Ela tem medo de encarar a realidade disso tudo. A raiva dele, a decepção. O garoto que deixou de amá-la.

Ele treme quando ela toca seu ombro, as costas esbarram contra o sofá. Quando ele olha pra ela seu rosto está vermelho, manchado, mas ele não está chorando. Ele não parece estar com raiva, está apavorado, olhos perdidos e arregalados.

"Não consigo," ele diz, tentando se afastar e percebendo que não tem espaço pra onde ir. "Eu não...eu...não consigo..."

"Hey." Ela toma o rosto dele entre as mãos, apavorada, e quando ele tenta fugir, ela se prende no colo dele, pressionando a testa contra a dele. "Para. Peeta. Olha pra mim."

Ele está muito ofegante, caído contra ela. Ela não se permite piscar até que as pupilas dele voltem ao tamanho normal, ele ainda ofega, mas de leve. Ele fecha a boca, começa a respirar pelo nariz, e quando seu olhar volta à vida ela sabe que ele voltou a si.

"Com que frequência isso acontece?" Katniss pergunta. Ela fica pensando nele sozinho na cama, ensopado entre os lençóis, preso na própria pele. Peeta só balança a cabeça, não como se não quisesse responder, mas mostrando que ainda não consegue falar, que precisa concentrar na respiração. Ela concorda balançando a cabeça e alisa a bochecha dele entre seus polegares. Ele está suado, olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos. O sol quase se pôs lá fora, a sala levemente iluminada com a cor favorita de Peeta. Ela questiona se deve sair do colo dele, somente agora notando que ele a está segurando pelos quadris.

Ela o beija, pois é a coisa certa a ser fazer. Diz a si mesma que é apenas um reflexo, mas aparentemente não consegue parar. Beija seu nariz, seu rosto, sobre os olhos. Beija seus lábios, mas é breve, continuando a beijar levemente em torno da linha do queixo. Ele começa a ofegar de novo, as mãos apertando a cintura dela.

"Não," ele diz.

"Por quê não?" pergunta. Ela encontra os lábios dele novamente, tocando suavemente, seus olhos entreabertos. Os cílios dele são dourados, até mesmo sob esta luz. Ele pisca um par de lágrimas e ela os limpa do rosto dele com sua boca, algo nisso tudo faz ela lembrar claramente de que está com fome, o sabor do sal. Quando volta ela deixa suas mãos deslizarem no rosto dele até a base do pescoço. Ele funga.

"Eu fiz brownies," ele diz, e então começa a soluçar. Ela lamenta e inclina de volta pra abraça-lo, deixando ele esconder o rosto no seu peito. Eles ficam assim por muito tempo, as mãos de Peeta um pouco trêmulas nas costas dela.

Katniss sente o aroma, e saliva com a bandeja de brownies esfriando no forno.

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

Eles jantam os brownies, igual crianças travessas; Katniss acredita que eles ainda são crianças em alguma classificação perversa e irrelevante. Debaixo da mesa, ela pôe seus pés descalços sobre os sapatos de Peeta.

"Por quê está tão bem vestido?" ela provoca, enchendo mais um copo de leite pra ele. Peeta, ainda fragilizado, olha confuso com a pergunta. "Esperando alguém pra te filmar?".

A piada não tem graça. As câmeras são um assunto delicado, mas o que não é? _Água_ é um assunto delicado. Comida sempre vai ser. Árvores também têm seus fantasmas. As chamas que Peeta acende pra fazer os pães. Katniss apenas fica olhando pra ele, esperando uma resposta.

"Se sentiria melhor se me vestisse igual o Haymitch?" Peeta pergunta, sobrancelhas cerradas, irritado de novo. "Andando por aí com manchas de vômito na camisa?"

"Pode ser," Katniss diz. Ela pressiona um pouco mais os pés sobre os dele. Ele resmunga algo pra si mesmo, um hábito que começou depois do telessequestro, e que ela detesta. Ela fica olhando ele terminar de beber o copo de leite.

Ela não quer que ele vá embora. E ele não vai. Sem dizer uma palavra, eles sobem as escadas e vão para o quarto dela. Katniss fecha a porta, apesar de não ter ninguém em casa. Sem olhar pra Peeta, ela tira o vestido sem modéstia. Ela sobe na cama e se deita virada pra parede, escuta ele tirar o cinto, a calça, ouve ele deixar os sapatos organizadamente junto à parede. Ele sempre fazia isso quando estava no trem, como forma de respeitar o espaço dela, ou até mesmo de respeitar o próprio calçado. Quando ele era um prisioneiro de Snow, bastava ela lembrar dos sapatos dele contra a parede, e de como ele se ajoelhava pra arrumá-los antes de se deitar com ela.

Como sempre, o clima fica estranho por no máximo dez segundos: os cotovelos de Katniss, a perna de Peeta, seus narizes, a respiração deles. Então o lençol sobe até os ombros, eles afundam nas cobertas, e de repente tudo fica mais caloroso e confortável, as cicatrizes dele deslizando contra as dela.

Eles não se beijam esta noite, mas ele fica ereto com o toque das coxas dela, o que traz um sorriso no rosto Katniss, apesar de que não deveria, pois isso significa que ele passou muito tempo sozinho pra somente isso o deixar excitado. Ela pensa da primeira vez que o sentiu, dentro do saco de dormir nos primeiros Jogos, ele pedindo perdão com o olhos quando ela o encarou confusa, sonolenta. Ele estava vermelho, angustiado, talvez com medo que ela fizesse algum comentário que pudesse ser pego pelas câmeras.

Depois que ele cai no sono deitado no seu ombro, ela desliza a mão por dentro da camisa dele. É uma excitação boba lembrar que uma vez este garoto já esteve dentro dela. Só uma vez: na noite antes da entrevista dos segundos Jogos. Haymitch deu todo o crédito a Peeta por ter inventado a história da gravidez de Katniss, mas foi ela quem deu a ideia pra ele, naquela noite, quando sussurrou que ele precisava usar alguma coisa. Aquela foi a última noite que ela se sentiu feliz, juntamente com outros momentos felizes: o piquenique no telhado, Peeta desenhando ela, o pôr do sol, sua mão entrelaçada na dele caminhando pro quarto dela, juntos. Ele riu quando ela sugeriu que podia ser a última chance deles tentarem fazer sexo, e ela riu quando ele ficou boquiaberto ao perceber que ela estava falando sério. Foi estranho, rápido, mais risadas nervosas e mãos trêmulas do que prazer, mas quando terminaram, ela nunca tinha se sentido tão próxima a alguém, deitados ali, sua face contra a dele, Peeta tentando não soluçar em gratidão, Katniss esforçando ao máximo pra não ama-lo. Falhando, como falhou em tudo que era importante pra ela.

Peeta murmura pequenos lamentos no seu sono, a coisa mais patética que ela já ouviu. Ela se aperta contra ele, enroscando a perna na cintura dele, desejando que fosse maior pra faze-lo se sentir seguro.

No início da manhã ele começa a se mexer. Ela vira pro outro lado da cama, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro, não está pronta pra começar o dia com ele aqui e sem nada pra fazer. Ele rola na cama aconchegando nela, bocejando em seu ouvido. Ela não se mexe, esperando que ele capte a mensagem, mas ele apenas joga o braço na cintura dela e suspira, relaxando.

Quando a luz do sol bate na janela, ela sonha coisas estranhas, meio sonolenta, meio acordada. É raro ela sonhar, qualquer coisa que não seja pesadelo é raro, e esses sonhos são repletos de ansiedades, mas sem perigo real. Por duas vezes ela sonha que levanta da cama e desce as escadas chateada porque Peeta foi embora quando ainda dormia. Quando ela realmente acorda, virando na cama sob o peso dele, ela fica aliviada por ele estar ali, e também irritada com seu alívio.

Às vezes ela sente como se Peeta fosse um daqueles itens misteriosos que vieram dentro da mochila que ela agarrou na Cornucópia: _o que diabos eu devo fazer com isso?_ Até mesmo fora da arena ela não tem energia pra carregar peso extra. Ela faz carinho nos cabelos dele, vendo ele dormir. Ele é tão pesado, apertando contra as costelas dela, fica difícil pra ela respirar.

"O que 'tá fazendo?" ele balbucia as palavras na clavícula dela, pegando ela de surpresa. Ela continua mexendo no cabelo dele como se não estivesse envergonhada por ter sido pega no flagra.

"Checando se tem piolho," ela diz. Ele ri.

"Achou algum?"

"Ainda não, mas só comecei agora."

Ele levanta o rosto rindo pra ela, limpando a boca com as costas das mãos. Ela sabe que ele vai ficar com mal hálito, e que os lábios dele ficam macios pela manhã. Uma angùstia começa a acumular dentro dela, querendo dizer que ela foi sabotada pra se sentir assim. Peeta apoia no cotovelo e arruma os cabelos dela, emaranhados, bagunçados. Ela precisa de um banho.

"Algum piolho?" Katniss pergunta enquanto ele puxa os cabelos dela entre os dedos.

"Diversas colônias," ele fala dando risada. "Como tem dormido ultimamente?"

_Sem você_, ela pensa. Parece que ele consegue ler os olhos dela, mesmo quando ela não se permite dizer uma palavra. Não é justo resumir a vida em dois estados: com ou sem Peeta. Ele beija a ponta do nariz dela e se senta na cama, espreguiçando. Katniss espera ele levantar, descer as escadas e começar a assar qualquer coisa na cozinha, mas ele só fica ali, sentado, ombros baixos, então ele alcança o pulso dela. Ela vê ele levantar delicadamente o curativo, procurando o corte. E treme quando o vê.

"Katniss," ele fala suavemente. Isso a pega de surpresa: quando foi a última vez que alguém disse seu nome em voz alta? Na verdade, não faz muito tempo, mas é a primeira vez que ela sente que seu nome pertence a ela e a mais ninguém.

"Não foi nada demais," ela diz, puxando o pulso pra longe dele. "Só queria saber a sensação. Deixa pra lá. Você não entederia."

"Tá certo." debocha, tirando o lençol das pernas. O cessar fogo entre eles acabou. "Como eu posso entender alguma coisa que acontece com você?"

Enquanto veste suas roupas ele resmunga mais palavras incoerentes. Desta vez, não enfia a camisa por dentro da calça, nem coloca o cinto. Ele vai embora do quarto com as mãos fechadas em punho, e Katniss o ignora olhando pro teto. Ela ainda está sob os efeitos de sentir o corpo dele contra o dela durante a noite, e fica alerta, sabendo a raiva que dá quando ele a faz se sentir desse jeito, mas dessa vez resolve fazer alguma coisa. Seu corpo tem necessidades: OK. Ela sempre foi escrava disso. Um desejo vai ser substituído pelo outro, e isso basta. Ela não pode ama-lo, porque isso acabou, foi uma tentativa fracassada, mas ela pode atravessar aquela cerca quando a eletricidade está desligada, e ir atrás do que precisa.

Eles ficam indiferentes durante o dia, mantendo a proximidade mas evitando o olhar. Peeta vai pro pátio dos fundos misturar tinta, usando amoras estragadas pra fazer o vermelho ficar com mais cor de sangue. Ela não quer saber o que ele vai pintar com aquilo, mas o observa pelo canto do olho enquanto esculpe flechas na mesa da cozinha, espalhando lasca de madeira pra todos os lados.

"O verão está chegando," ele anuncia quando entra de supetão em casa ao meio dia, seus braços carregados com jarros de tinta.

_Grande merda,_ ela quer falar, mas apenas dá de ombros, mantendo o foco no trabalho. Ele deixa a porta do pátio aberta, os pássaros cantam lá fora, e vai preparar o almoço pra eles. Katniss está usando um vestido simples e botas, imaginando se ele deixaria ela fugir e visitar o túmulo de Prim. Ela não tem certeza se quer ir sozinha hoje, e culpa ele por essa incerteza. Ele complica tudo, como sempre.

"Vou atrás de tijolos depois do almoço," ele diz enquanto ela come o sanduíche que ele preparou. "Pra montar um forno aqui atrás no pátio."

"Não pode usar o que já tem na sua casa?" ela pergunta. Foi especificamente instalado pra ele depois que mudou pra Vila dos Vitoriosos.

"Não quero ficar voltando pra lá o tempo todo," ele murmura. Ela abre a boca pra perguntar por quê, então lembra como às vezes vê Prim nas escadas da casa dele quando o sol bate na janela do segundo andar.

"Tudo bem," ela diz, deslizando as botas pra frente tocando na ponta dos sapatos dele. "Eu te ajudo."

Eles trabalham em silêncio, nenhum deles comenta que a sensação de pegar tijolos na cidade é como roubar de um cemitério. Se esperam ter algum tipo de vida aqui alguém vai ter que enterrar o resto dos ossos carbonizados. Katniss não se oferece, nem ele. Ele treme com o peso quando traz o carrinho de mão de volta pra casa, e não deixa que ela carregue.

"Eu levo," ele diz quase virando a caçamba quando ela tenta ajudar. Ela vira os olhos, e depois desse fora, mantém uns dez metros de distância entre eles. Quando chegam em casa ele começa a descarregar os tijolos no pátio, e ela pega seu arco na cozinha e vai direto pra floresta.

"Pra onde você vai?" ele grita. Ela não responde, esperando pra ver se ele vem correndo atrás derrubando ela no chão. Ela quer que ele venha. Mas ele não vai.

* * *

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

Ela já está suando quando chega ao túmulo de Prim trazendo flores recém-coletadas pra depositar sobre a pequena rocha. Ás vezes ela canta pra esta pedra, mas hoje, ela fica apenas observando a grama, pernas esticadas tomando sol. Ela veio aqui pra ficar com Prim, mas Prim se foi e tudo que ela consegue pensar é em Peeta, mesmo quando enfia a cabeça entre as mãos e exige que sua mente pense em outra coisa. Quando não funciona ela resmunga frustrada e desperdiça duas flechas, atirando numa árvore qualquer. Ela pensa em escalar e pegar de volta, mas sente uma fraqueza quando tenta se levantar. Não é que ela esteja comendo pouco ou gastado muita energia coletando tijolos; Peeta nem deixou ela chegar perto pra ajudar carregar a caçamba. Alguma coisa a estava deixando fraca.

Na volta pra casa, algumas horas depois do pôr-do-sol, ela acredita que vai encontrar Peeta bravejando e irritado no pátio, montando o forno com os tijolos. Os tijolos estão lá, ordenadamente empilhados, mas nada de Peeta. Ela começa a sentir a mesma agonia de quando se perdeu dele durante os primeiros Jogos. Foi momentos antes de Foxface morrer, o silêncio assombroso das árvores, e nenhuma resposta de Peeta quando ela gritou por ele. Ela voou pra cima dele quando o encontrou, furiosa pelo o que já sabia e se negou a aceitar por um bom tempo: sobreviver não significaria nada se ele morresse.

"Peeta?" Ela entra em casa, pronta pra brigar com ele, apesar que dessa vez foi ela quem sumiu na floresta. Ele não está na cozinha, e o forno está frio. A respiração dela começa a acelerar. Deixando o arco e as flechas na mesa da cozinha, ela corre pra porta da frente, acreditando que ele vai estar de joelhos com o rosto entre as mãos, agonizando em outra crise. Ele também não está lá.

Ela sobe as escadas correndo, chamando por ele novamente, e não obtendo resposta. Aconteceu alguma coisa, alguém veio atrás dele, alguém querendo atingí-la, alguém que não esqueceu que Peeta é o meio pra isso. Eles nunca estarão em segurança, os Jogos nunca vão acabar, ele devia ter deixado ela engolir aquela pílula de amora-cadeado. Ela não consegue passar por isso de novo, ela não vai deixar que venham atrás dela, por pior que esteja -

"O que você 'tá fazendo?" ela grita quando o encontra no banheiro do quarto dela, sentado dentro da banheira. Ela está sem fôlego, a voz trêmula, mãos agarrando o vão da porta. "Não me ouviu chamar? Peeta!"

Ele não olha pra ela, parece que ele nem consegue ouvi-la. Ele não aparenta estar tenso ou assustado, apenas neutro, não é como se a estivesse ignorando, mas é como se tivesse em transe. Ela sente uma dor soluçando o seu peito e balança a cabeça.

"Não," ela diz, fazendo a voz soar mais forte e desafiadora possível. Ela morde a boca quando arranca fora as botas, puxa o vestido por cima da cabeça e vai até a banheira apenas de roupa íntima. Ela continuaria de soutien e calcinha, mas a água está cheia de cinzas, e ela sabe que qualquer barreira entre eles é exatamente o que a Capital sempre quis quando o telessequestrou. Juntos, eles são imbatíveis, uma ameaça. Separados, apenas crianças assustadas. Ela tira sua roupa de baixo e hesita um pouco quando coloca o pé na água. Está congelando.

Respirando fundo, ela afunda na banheira tentando não gemer sentindo a temperatura. Peeta está tremendo, e ela deveria tirar ele daqui, mas ela precisa trazê-lo de volta primeiro. Ela se enrosca por trás dele, as pernas abraçadas ao redor dele e os braços circulando o peitoral de Peeta. Ele não reage, mas ela ainda não se dá por vencida.

"Peeta," sussurra, colocando o queixo sobre o ombro dele. "Estou aqui. Estou de volta. Fui apenas visitar a minha irmã. Você me deixa furiosa porque-" Ela sacode a cabeça; essa conversa era pra outra hora.

"Cadê o Peeta?" pergunta, apertando mais contra ele, começando a tremer sentindo o frio nos seus ossos. "Cadê ele? Hmm? Eu assustei ele? Ele ainda é meu?" De alguma forma isto se torna uma melodia, ela o balança entre os braços enquanto sua própria insanidade reverbera por trás da canção sombria. Ele solta uma respiração profunda. O respirar dele empurrando contra as pernas dela, que estão amarradas na cintura dele. Uma das mãos dele segura delicadamente o tornozelo dela.

"O que aconteceu?" ele pergunta numa voz suave, ainda distante. "Onde- " levanta a outra mão, examinando as cinzas na água.

"Você veio tomar um banho," ela diz, acarinhando ele, tentando não chorar. "Pra se limpar depois de ter trabalhado construindo o seu fogão no pátio. Você se distraiu, só isso. Mas eu já voltei. Quer que eu te ajude a terminar o banho? Acho que ainda tem água no chuveiro. Você encheu a banheira com água da torneira?" Ela se preocupa com quem um dia vai administrar o suprimento de água da Vila dos Vitoriosos. Se notarem que ainda tem água corrente podem mandar fechar o fornecimento, mas eles ainda têm o lago e os rios, e problemas maiores do que esse para se preocupar.

"Yeah," ele diz, franzindo a testa, olhando pra ela por cima do ombro. Ela ainda o balança entre os braços, afagando o cabelo dele com a mão trêmula. "Você está nua," ele diz, suas costas contra os seios dela. Ela sorri.

"Já me viu nua antes," ela diz, apesar de não ter muita certeza disso. Ela estava nua quando fizeram sexo, mas estavam debaixo dos lençóis e o quarto estava escuro. Ela lembra daquele dia durante os primeiros Jogos quando o estava limpando, tentando não mostrar o nervosismo quando ele disse- Como foi mesmo? _Oh, eu não me importo que você olhe_. Na hora, ela quem se importava.

Ele ainda está um pouco desnorteado quando ela o leva pra o chuveiro, e ela podia chorar de tão aliviada quando descobriu que ainda tinha água corrente e quente. Ela guia Peeta pra dentro do box primeiro, e depois o segue, fechando a porta de vidro atrás dela. Ele fica olhando pra ela enquanto a água quente lava as cinzas do corpo dele, as bochechas levemente rosadas.

"Como estou?" ela pergunta, fazendo uma pequena pose. "Como se alguém tivesse mastigado e -"

Ela perde a voz quando ele a puxa pra si, abraçando forte, uma mão ao redor da cintura dela e a outra nas costas. Ela sente o coração dele batendo forte contra o seio direito. Sente a respiração entrecortada dele na sua orelha.

"Ouvi você cantando," ele diz.

"Pra onde você foi?" ela pergunta, as lágrimas invisíveis na água morna.

"De volta pra minha cela," ele diz. "Eles amputaram um pedaço de mim e mantiveram lá."

"Não." Ela balança a cabeça e abraça sobre os ombros dele, fazendo com que ele tropece atrás até encostar contra a parede do banheiro. "Não, não, isso não é verdade. Não é real."

Ela dá banho nele primeiro, depois ela toma o seu. Ele vai voltando a si pouco a pouco, respirando fundo, tocando o cabelo molhado dela, olhos cerrados em concentração. Quando ele está limpo, ela enterra o rosto no pescoço dele e sente o seu cheiro: erva-doce, noz-moscada, trigo.

"Peeta," ela fala, afagando a nuca dele.

"Hmm?"

"Não é nada." Ela volta a olhar pra ele. "É que parece que nunca pronuncio o seu nome a não ser que esteja gritando numa floresta ou gritando dentro de casa. Quando não consigo te encontrar."

Ele sorri. "Gosto quando você fala meu nome." As mãos dele descem pelas costas dela, até a cintura. Ela prende os cabelos em um coque, pensando que é agora ou nunca.

Ele arregala os olhos quando sente a mão dela fechando ao redor do seu pênis, e ela quase sorri, mas não o faz. Sexo sempre foi um pouco engraçado pra ela, especialmente porque Peeta parecia ficar tão sério quando o tema surgia.

"O que- " ele começa a dizer. Ela balança a cabeça e coloca os dedos sobre os lábios dele. Ele já está quase ereto, crescendo rapidamente na mão dela.

"Deixa eu fazer você ficar melhor," ela diz. Essas, com certeza, não são as palavras certas. Ela percebe pelo jeito como o olhar dele passa de surpreendido para desapontado. Ela se xinga mentalmente, jurando que da próxima vez vai deixar qualquer palavra de fora. Ela nunca foi boa com elas.

"Não precisa," ele diz, pegando no punho dela e tirando a mão dela seu membro. Isso deixa ela com muita raiva, não só por ele está rejeitando a oferta dela de fazê-lo se sentir bem _bem, _era isso que devia ter falado, e não melhor, até porque ela mesma estava começando a gostar disso. Ela nunca sentiu o peso dele mudar na mão dela antes, o corpo dele reagindo não só pela proximidade dela, mas pelo seu toque.

"Talvez eu queira," ela diz, agora ficando vermelha, fechando a cara. Ele pigarreia e desliga o chuveiro.

"É, tá certo," ele diz. "Você tem pena de mim. Já entendi. Valeu."

Ela está tão puta que nem dá uma resposta a isso, virando as costas pra ele quando ele sai do box. De repente a nudez dela se torna ridícula, humilhante, então ela fecha a porta do box se escondendo por trás dos vidros embaçados até que ele saia do banheiro. Ela volta a ligar o chuveiro, com medo de ir pro quarto e encontrar com ele lá, se vestindo. Ela se sente abandonada, seu corpo tremendo de desejo reprimido. Ela se posiciona até que a água a toque do jeito que gostaria que ele tivesse tocado, se ele não tivesse sido tão idiota e se ela não tivesse destruído esse momento pra ele tentando fazer algo que não sabia lidar. A força da ducha é um péssimo substituto do calor das mãos dele, que, na noite que fizeram sexo, deslizou por pouco tempo entre suas pernas. Ela redirecionou o movimento depois de soltar um susto prazeroso e empurrar os quadris contra a mão dele, envergonhada por ter gostado tanto. Na época, ela precisava se manter no controle. Fizeram sabendo que foi a decisão deles, e não alguma sugestão da sua equipe. Não era sobre o que ela queria, mas sobre o que ela escolheu. Ela nunca se sentiu segura com o fato de querer tanto Peeta, e, enquanto se veste, ela finalmente entende o porquê. É um desejo insuportável, que até chega a doer.

* * *

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

Ela veste o suéter, as calças, as meias e faz uma trança apertada no cabelo molhado. Vai até a estante para se olhar no espelho antes de lembrar que quebrou todos eles. Como se a aparência dela fizesse alguma diferença pra ele. Envergonhada, frustrada, ela desce as escadas esperando que ele fique longe do caminho dela. Ele está pintando no estúdio, a porta semi-aberta, o cheiro da tinta espalhando pelo corredor. Ela vai até a cozinha e começa a fazer o jantar. O sol está baixo no horizonte, uma luz alaranjada atravessando todas as janelas. Os pássaros estão terminando a última canção do dia, do jeito que sempre fazem quando o verão chega, com se estivessem agradecendo por mais algumas horas extra de luz.

Ambos estão tensos no jantar, e Peeta não olha pra ela. Ele tem uma mancha de tinta branca na bochecha, e ela quer perguntar no que ele está trabalhando, mas não dá a ele o prazer de sua curiosidade. Ele ainda não confia nela, e ela ainda não sabe se é por causa do telessequestro ou porque nem ela confia em si mesma. Ela come muitos pedaços de pão com a sopa, molhando até que absorva todo caldo, sentindo o sabor dele na casca. Ela fica ofendida quando ele volta pro estúdio depois da janta, deixando ela sozinha pra lavar os pratos.

Deve ter alguém pra conversar sobre o que está acontecendo. Gale, no distante Distrito 2 – é até engraçado pensar em escrever sobre Peeta pra ele. Se Madge estivesse viva, talvez –- Katniss coloca a mão sobre o rosto, sentando no sofá, ouvindo o som distante que vem do estúdio, o tilintar dos pinceis que Peeta limpa na jarra de vidro. Se Prim estivesse viva. Se sua mãe estivesse mais viva do que morta, nada restou a não ser a devoção pela cura. Se...se.

Ela pensa em Haymitch e ri alto. Pela janela, ela não vê uma luz acesa na casa dele. Provavelmente ele já deve ter desmaiado de bêbado há horas. De qualquer forma, ele só ia dizer a mesma coisa, que ela deveria dar graças a Deus por ter Peeta. Ele não entende. Ela é muito agradecida por ele, e isso a mata de medo. Ela nunca conseguiu manter por perto quem ela gosta. Até sua floresta foi tirada dela uma vez, e agora que a tem de volta ela acha que as árvores estão vazias e vigilantes, como se ainda tivessem câmeras escondidas dentre elas.

Ela vai pra cama sozinha, se perguntando se Peeta vai ficar. Talvez fique um clima estranho depois do que aconteceu no chuveiro. Na hora que ela escuta os passos dele subindo as escadas, ela aperta o travesseiro entre os dedos, seu corpo tenso em antecipação. Ele abre a porta, e ela espera pra ver se ele vai apenas sussurrar boa noite e sair. Ele respira fundo, fecha a porta atrás dele, e ela fica toda vermelha quando escuta ele abrindo o zíper, as calças deixadas no chão.

"Está dormindo?" ele diz. Ela não responde, mantendo os olhos fechados, as costas pra ele. Ele sobe na cama e desfaz a trança dela, o cabelo ainda úmido quando ele corre as mechas entre dedos. Ela está tremendo, com medo que ele descubra que ainda está acordada. Ele sobe os cabelos dela sobre o travesseiro, espalhando-os, e seus dedos deslizam pela nuca dela, fazendo ela arrepiar. Ela está usando uma camiseta, mesmo assim consegue sentir o calor do toque dele enquanto desliza pelas costas dela.

"Você não me quer de verdade," ele fala tão baixo que ela não sabe se está dizendo pra ela ouvir ou não. "Eu sou o cara que sobrou. Eu devia saber que ia terminar assim, igual a minha mãe. Sei que não gostava dela, mas ela sempre soube que não foi a primeira opção do meu pai, e por isso se tornou uma pessoa amarga. Entendo isso agora, como isso muda a gente por dentro, mas eu não vou ser ruim igual a ela. Não vou descontar em você ou em nossos-"

Ele ia dizer _ou em nossos filhos? _Ah, não! Isso nunca vai acontecer. Ela não menstrua há quase um ano, com certeza o seu corpo, em toda sua sabedoria, está reagindo ao stress da guerra e está tornando ela estéril.

Peeta se acomoda atrás dela, dedos ainda deslizando pelas costas. É uma sensação gostosa, acordando o corpo mesmo quando a mente já começa a cair no sono. Ela sonha primeiro com Peeta, por cima dela, irradiando um calor que ela tenta puxar pra si, mais pra perto, querendo sentir o peso dele contra o dela. Ela não consegue, suas mãos atravessam o corpo dele como um fantasma, ele apenas sorri enquanto ela geme frustrada.

Os sonhos pioram. Ela sobe as escadas correndo, coração na garganta, dessa vez sabendo que vai encontrar Peeta na banheira, mas quando abre a porta do banheiro só encontra cinzas, exceto pela reluzente banheira branca, que está cheia com uma água preta, com cinzas boiando. Ela grita por Peeta e enfia as mãos na água, procurando ele, se recusando a desistir mesmo quando as mãos estão cobertas de lama e pedaços do que parece ser restos humanos e vísceras. Ela choraminga e continua procurando, finalmente localizando um ombro, e depois a parte de trás da cabeça dele, o peito, ele está por inteiro. Ela o tira da água e ele puxa o ar sufocado, olhos azuis brilhando no meio da gosma, mas ela não fica aliviada. Ao invés disso ela perde o controle das mãos e empurra ele de volta, prendendo ele debaixo d'água enquanto ele luta, tentando afogar ele, a garganta dela gritando num horror que nunca para. Ela não consegue parar, ela não tem controle algum sobre si mesma, eles a telessequestraram, ela vai mata-lo -–-

Ela acorda sufocada, como se ela quem estivesse na água. Peeta está tentando acalmá-la, mas ela está tão descontrolada que nem consegue entender o que ele fala. Seu primeiro instinto é sair de perto dele pra que não o machuque com suas mãos violadas pelo telessequestro, mas a necessidade de agarrar nele depois de um pesadelo é muito mais poderosa, e passa por cima de qualquer coisa. Ele a puxa pra cima do seu colo e ela se prende nele com tanta força que sabe que deve estar machucando. O coração dele bate forte, sentindo a pulsação dele contra o rosto dela enquanto esconde a face no pescoço dele. Ela não consegue acreditar no tanto que está chorando, o corpo todo convulsando como se estivesse sido eletrocutada.

"'Tá tudo bem, 'tá tudo bem," ele sussurra, soando um pouco apavorado. Ele leva as mãos por trás da cabeça dela, beija a têmpora, afaga as costas dela. "Acabou," ele diz. "Você 'tá bem."

"Peeta," ela chora, o nome partido ao meio enquanto ela toca os ombros dele, a nuca, tentando se convencer que aquilo não foi real. "Peeta – ah – você 'tá aqui –"

Ela nunca quis contar pra ele sobre os pesadelos. Ele não precisava saber o que ela via quando fechava os olhos; ele já sabia, ele estava lá.

"Shh," ele diz. "Estou bem. Estou aqui."

"Você 'tá aqui," ela repete. Isso só faz ela chorar mais, se apertar mais contra ele. Ela sente Peeta respirando fundo, tentando manter a compostura.

"Sempre," ele diz.

"Não," ela fala, soluçando as palavras. "Eles vão tirar você de mim. Eles levam todo mundo - eu vou ser igual a Johanna, sem ter ninguém."

"Ninguém vai me levar."

"Você não sabe disso! Eles te levaram antes – oh, meu Deus, Peeta, eles te levaram, eu –"

"Eu sei, shh, não –"

"Você pensa que eu não te quero," ela diz, olhando pra ele, mostrando o rosto acabado em lágrimas. "Eles fizeram você acreditar nisso. Ou eu mesma que fiz."

Ele olha pra ela, lábios semi-abertos, suas mãos ao redor da cintura dela. Ela se esconde de novo, se abraçando nele, o rosto pressionado no ombro dele. Ela vai se arrepender disso pela manhã. Ela o deixa sem graça ao dizer que ouviu o que ele disse no início da noite. As mãos dele sobem as costas dela, tocando com muito cuidado agora. Ele engole seco, e respira profundamente, o corpo dela sobe com a respiração dele, afundando novamente quando ele expira.

"- você 'tá bem," ele diz, afagando-a. Ela funga, sabe que não vai dormir esta noite. Por um tempo eles ficam desse jeito, Peeta encostado na cabeceira da cama, Katniss por cima dele, braços ao redor da nuca dele. Ele passa a mão nas costas dela, do jeito que fazia quando ela adormecia, e o que era pra ser um suspiro acaba saindo da boca dela como um bocejo cansado. Ele desliza com ela na cama, limpa a garganta, e puxa os lençóis.

"Não para" as palavras abafadas contra o ombro dele.

"O que?"

"Aquilo – que tava fazendo –"

Ele entende depois de alguns segundos, os dedos voltam a deslizar nas costas dela. Ela sabe que a promessa dele não significa nada, que eles podem aparecer a qualquer momento e arrastá-lo de volta, bombardeando a casa - aqueles que estão no comando sempre terão o poder de fazer o que quiser com eles, e todos sabem que ela está aqui. Talvez eles não tenham muito tempo, todo o dia pode ser o último. Toda noite é igual a noite antes das entrevistas, aquela que ela disse pra ele que seria a única chance. Ela se senta na cama e tira a camiseta por cima da cabeça. Ele olha preocupado, e mantem os olhos fixos nos dela por alguns segundos, a língua umedece os lábios. Quando finalmente olha pros seios nus dela é por apenas um pequeno, constrangido, segundo.

"Eles queriam me modificar cirurgicamente," ela logo diz, sabendo que a modificação era apenas física, seu coração continuaria uma vítima dos seus pesadelos.

"Cirurgicamente—?" ele diz, meio perdido, bochechas ficando coradas.

"Aqui," ela fala, apertando os seios nas mãos. Eles são um pouco maiores do que eram nos primeiros Jogos, a qualidade da sua dieta a levou a ganhar um pouco de peso, mas ainda não são tão cheios. "Sempre penso nisso quando olho pra eles, em como Cinna os preservou pra mim. Odiaria que me enchessem de plástica. O que você acha? Não fica melhor assim?" Ela desliza os dedos sobre os mamilos, e ele fica de queixo caído, as mãos sobem pela cintura dela. Ele encara por um momento, hipnotizado, então volta a olhar pra ela.

"O que está fazendo?" pergunta.

"Falando demais," ela diz, lembrando sua promessa. Ela pega as mãos dele e coloca sobre seus seios. Elas estão quentes, trêmulas, a palma das mãos cobrem seus seios. Quando ele hesita e começa a tirar, ela o beija com vontade, prendendo as mãos dele ainda lá.

"Para," ele ofega quando sai do beijo, os lábios úmidos.

"Por quê?" pergunta, sua fúria fazendo com que aperte ainda mais as mãos dele em seus seios, ainda trêmulas. "Você não quer? Não gostou antes?" Ela se sente humilhada por ter falado isso, querendo retirar o que disse.

"Um minuto atrás você estava histérica," os olhos marejados. "Outro dia estava cortando os pulsos –"

"Ah, esquece!" Ela joga as mãos dele pra longe e sai de cima dele, sentindo uma faca apertando seu peito. Ela se deita o mais longe possível, virada pra parede, joelhos apertados contra o peito. Peeta segura as lágrimas. Ela queria ser mais cruel e dizer que não o quer mais, dizer pra ele ir embora. Quando ele se acomoda nos travesseiros de novo suas costas estão contra as dela. Por alguma razão ele tirou a camisa.

"Não precisa fingir mais," ele diz. "Não preciso disso."

"Que bom!," ela diz dura. Ela pega o travesseiro e cobre o rosto. Esquece. Péssima ideia. Tentativa fracassada. Os dois estão muito danificados pela charada que tiveram que viver na frente das câmeras. E por muitas outras coisas. Ela não precisa dele. Ela já esteve faminta antes, mas dessa vez não vai rastejar na chuva, toda patética e carente, esperando que ele jogue um pedaço de pão pra ela.

* * *

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

Quando o verão vai se aproximando, a temperatura começa a subir, mas o clima esfria entre os dois. Peeta continua trabalhando na construção do forno no pátio e Katniss vai pra floresta, às vezes pra caçar, às vezes só pra caminhar. Ela sobe em árvores pra checar se tem alguma câmera escondida, mas acaba encontrando apenas ninhos de passarinhos.

À noite, é hora do cessar fogo. Normalmente ela vai pra cama primeiro, mas de vez em quando ele quem chega antes, tomando quase a cama toda, ficando impossível pra ela ficar longe dele. Quando ela acorda dos pesadelos, ele está lá pra acalmá-la, e ela não tirou mais a camisa de novo. Ás vezes ela se acorda sentindo a ereção dele pressionando atrás da cintura dela, e Peeta dormindo, totalmente apagado pro mundo. Uma vez, quando mexeu pra se afastar um pouco dele, ele soltou um gemido suave, se contorcendo no sono. Ela correu pro chuveiro, levou as mãos entre as pernas e tentou pensar em qualquer coisa menos nele. Em outra manhã qualquer, ela acordou cedo pra caçar, e no meio do café da manhã lembrou que deixou as botas no quarto. Ela voltou entrando silenciosamente no quarto, não querendo acordar Peeta, mas recua assim que entra, esbarrando o pé na porta ao sair quando o vê deitado, olhos fechados, ofegante, a mão remexendo debaixo dos lençóis. Ela fica fora de casa quase o dia inteiro, de sandálias na floresta, perplexa. Ele evita olhar pra ela no jantar.

Peeta ainda tem suas crises, mas agora ela sabe como cuidar dele. Primeiro passo: colocar ele na posição sentada. Segundo passo: sentar por cima do colo dele, olhar diretamente nos olhos, acalentar o rosto dele entre as mãos. Finalmente, ela canta. Canções diferentes, mas a que ela cantou pra ele na banheira é a que tem melhor efeito. _Cadê o Peeta? Ele vai voltar pra mim? Ele ainda é meu?_ A trilha sonora do que restou da vida dela. Aos poucos, o olhar dele vai suavizando, e então começa a respirar fundo, relaxando a mandíbula sob o toque dela. Quando ele volta a si, ela sempre sente vontade de beijá-lo, e às vezes beija, bem suavemente. Normalmente ele não beija de volta, só fica olhando pra ela como se ainda estivesse morrendo por dentro, as mãos apertadas na cintura dela, mantendo ela no lugar até que se recuperar totalmente.

O verão chega ao seu auge e mesmo à noite, o calor continua, fazendo os lençóis ficarem insuportáveis. Peeta dorme apenas de shorts e Katniss acorda no meio da noite observando a luz da lua refletir no suor do corpo dele. O calor faz o corpo dela tremer, tendo que se convencer a não tocá-lo. Ele acredita que ela não é sã o suficiente, ou sincera o suficiente, ou honesta pra querer ficar com ele. Ela é rancorosa, e essa ela vai levar pro túmulo, mesmo que isso signifique não sentir nada entre as pernas, a não ser os seus dedos.

Delly acaba descobrindo que eles estão no Distrito 12 e vem visitar. Eles tentam chamar Haymitch pra o jantar que fizeram pra ela, mas ele diz que não está muito animado pra ser um cara otimista e fecha a porta na cara deles. Katniss está começando a ficar preocupada com ele, e tenta se distrair preparando vários pratos pra Delly na esperança que ela traga seu irmão ou um namorado pra ter mais uma boca pra comer tudo isso. Peeta faz um bolo e uma fornada de enroladinho de queijo, de olho no peru assado com batatas que Katniss está cozinhando, molhando um enroladinho no molho.

"'Tá gostoso," ele diz, e beija o rosto dela, ela congela no lugar se esquecendo do que estava pra fazer. Amassar as batatas? Limpar o trigo que ele deixou espalhado no balcão? Ela vira e dá uma olhada pra ele, rezando pra ele não esteja olhando de volta. Ele não percebe, e está muito ocupado organizando a mesa. Ele montou um enfeite de mesa feito com folhas ornamentais e pinhos, ela está tentada a rir, mas realmente está bonito.

Delly chega emocionada falando como os dois estão ótimos, abraçando apertado e entregando os presentes. Ela não está namorando e seu irmão não veio. Pra ele, a ideia de voltar a ver o Distrito 12 ainda é muito doloroso. A presença dela faz a casa parecer cheia, com sua conversa fácil e sua simpatia. Ela conta sobre o novo hospital no Distrito 4, que está indo muito bem sob a direção da mãe de Katniss. Não é fácil pra Katniss ouvir sobre a devoção da sua mãe de cuidar de qualquer um menos dela. Ela abre a garrafa de vinho que Delly trouxe de presente e se serve.

"Não acredito que já faz quatro meses que tudo aconteceu," Delly diz quando está indo pra mesa de jantar. Katniss olha do fogão surpresa, a caçarola de purê nas mãos. Ela não tinha ideia que já tinha passado isso tudo. Peeta parece notar a confusão no olhar dela e sorri simpatizando, coisa que ela odeia. Delly está bonita e segura, cabelos macios sobre os ombros, o vestido em um tom alegre de lilás. Katniss aparenta uma pessoa que passou o dia todo na cozinha, ela não teve tempo pra lavar o cabelo, a trança está toda arrepiada. A faixa que cobria o pulso não está mais lá, mas ainda tem uma pequena cicatriz rosada. Ninguém que visse a cicatriz acharia alguma coisa séria - ela tem cicatrizes pelo corpo todo. Delly disse que ela está radiante, mas pra ela todo mundo está.

Ela toma mais vinho enquanto escuta Delly e Peeta contar histórias da infância deles, rindo. Não é muito diferente de quanto estavam no Distrito 13: Delly confortando Peeta, como uma luz na escuridão dele, e Katniss vendo tudo isso por trás de um vidro. De vez em quando eles percebiam o silêncio dela e o clima ficava estranho enquanto Delly tentava incluir Katniss na conversa.

"A casa é muito bonita," ela diz pra Katniss. "Fico feliz que não foi destruída."

"Pois é," Katniss diz. "Provavelmente eles a deixaram intacta sabendo que me achariam aqui caso eu rastejasse de volta."

Delly dá um olhar nervoso pra Peeta, mas ele está olhando direto pra Katniss.

"Esse vinho é bem forte," Peeta diz, levantando taça vazia dele. Katniss ri irônica com a tentativa sutil dele dizer pra ela parar de beber. Ela pega a garrafa e enche novamente sua taça, desejando que Haymitch estivesse aqui.

"Como Annie está?" ela pergunta a Delly, ansiosa pra saber como ela vai transformar isso numa resposta otimista. Delly suspira e aperta a barra do vestido.

"Nada bem," ela diz. "Sua mãe está tentando tomar conta dela..."

"Hmpf. Sério?"

"Ela fica confusa," Delly diz, olhos ficando marejados. "Ela não...ela esquece. Que ele se foi. Às vezes ela pergunta pra mim, 'Eu me casei ou foi um sonho?'" Delly cobre rosto com a mão, e Peeta se aproxima, deslizando o braço sobre os ombros dela.

"Tenho certeza que minha mãe vai ser de grande ajuda," Katniss diz. É mais fácil sentir raiva da mãe do que pensar em Annie sem Finnik. Ou da última vez que viu Finnik. Do jeito que ele olhava.

"Pelo menos tem uma coisa boa... bem, espero que seja boa," Delly diz, pegando um guardanapo das mãos de Peeta e usando pra enxugar os olhos. "Annie está grávida de Finnick." Ela meio que sorri, meio que soluça. Peeta agora desliza a mão pelas costas dela, aproximando mais. Katniss pensa na sua mãe confortando Annie, ajudando ela a separar as visões da realidade, sendo paciente com ela, fazendo tranças em seus cabelos. Ela se levanta da mesa.

"Katniss," Peeta diz, alertando. Fechando a cara. Ela ri e vai pro balcão.

"Relaxe," ela diz. "Só vou pegar o seu bolo."

"Oh," Delly diz, fungando. "Sempre adorei os bolos que você fazia."

"Eu e Prim gostávamos de olhar pra eles," Katniss diz, ciente que está falando por pena. "Nunca tive condições de comprar."

"Nem eu comia muito os meus bolos," Peeta diz, dando uma encarada pra ela quando traz o bolo à mesa. Ele está tenso, como se estivesse com receio que ela jogue o bolo na cara dele. Ela dá um risinho falso e pega o vinho.

Eles ficam acordados por mais uma hora, Peeta e Delly conversando, Katniss bebendo vinho e pensando em Haymitch. Com certeza ele já desmaiou, apagado, babando. Mas ela sempre quer ele por perto quando as pessoas tentam ser agradáveis demais, e acabam sendo ridículas e infantis.

Delly dorme no antigo quarto de sua mãe, e Katniss checa pra que ela tenha tudo o que precisa: toalhas limpas, sabonete, um travesseiro confortável. Katniss até leva leite quente pra ela, agora que está mais sóbria, se sente culpada pelo jeito que se comportou.

"Deve ser estranho pra você," Katniss diz, sentando na ponta da cama enquanto Delly deita na cama. Por um momento, Katniss sente uma falta tão grande de Madge que seu peito dói, e depois de Finnick, Prim, até de Johanna, que está viva mas está longe daqui. Delly é simpática, mas elas nunca foram próximas.

"O que é estranho?" Delly pergunta, olhando um pouco de lado. Katniss ri.

"Desculpa... voltar aqui pro Distrito 12. Não sei por quê achei que sabia do que estava falando... Estou sem prática pra falar com as pessoas, e honestamente nunca fui muito boa nisso."

"Sem prática?" Delly fala, sorrindo. "Mas você tem Peeta."

"É..." Katniss aperta o lado da cama. "A gente não se fala muito." Ela volta a olhar pra Delly, com um ar desafiador, pra pegar a expressão de surpresa de Delly. Mas ela não parece surpresa, nem mesmo triste. Ela sorri, alcançando a mão de Katniss.

"Ele te ama tanto," Delly sussurra, como se fosse um segredo.

"Interpretação interessante pra alguém que ouviu ele tagarelar sobre como agi estranho por semanas."

"Ah, Katniss." Delly encosta na cabeceira, virando os olhos, lembrando muito de Prim por um momento, o jeito como ela balançava a mão no ar ignorando o mal-humor de Katniss. "Ele não falou sério."

"Falou sim," Katniss diz, defensiva. "Ele me acusou de mentir – E eu menti. Agi como se amasse ele."

Delly senta na cama e respira fundo. Katniss se levanta, não precisa da pena dela, ou seja lá o que for isso. Ela não precisa de Delly aqui dizendo _Você ama ele sua boba, qualquer um pode ver isso_. É estúpido, medíocre, e seja lá quem Peeta ame, todo mundo vê que Delly pode fazer ele muito mais feliz do que a garota em chamas cheia de cicatrizes.

Peeta está tirando a camisa quando ela entra no quarto. Ela sente ele olhando pra ela mas não olha de volta. Ela está tão cansada de ficar com raiva, principalmente dele, mas não consegue parar.

"O álcool já passou, Haymitch?" ele pergunta. Ela está tirando as botas e tem vontade de jogar na cara dele.

"Eu não estava bêbada," ela diz.

"Uh-huh. Vem cá."

"Pra quê?" ela diz, virando pra ele. "Pra você fazer um teste de sobriedade em mim?"

"Vem cá," ele diz firme. Olhando sério, mas não irritado, ao notar isso uma onda de calor sobe por suas costas. Ela hesita um pouco, tentando decidir o que fazer, ele sorri.

"O que você quer?" ela diz, determinada a passar o resto da noite sentindo pena de si mesma. "Você não me deve mais nada. Todas as dívidas estão pagas."

"Tudo bem, então," ele diz. "Você não vem até aqui, eu vou até voçê." Ele atravessa o quarto, e ela se prepara, sem saber o que esperar. Quando ele vai chegando perto, ela prende no olhar no dele, e perde o ar um pouco antes dele levantar ela do chão, pressionando as costas dela no criado-mudo, beijando-a. O gosto do bolo na língua dele.

Ela não estava bêbada antes, mas agora com certeza está, prendendo as pernas na cintura dele, o móvel pressionando suas costas. A boca dele desliza pelo pescoço dela, e ela cai a cabeça pra trás, dando acesso total, desejando a boca dele em todo lugar.

"Ficou com ciúmes," ele diz quando levanta o rosto olhando pra ela, sorrindo de lado. Ela tenta entender, cerrando os olhos. Talvez é ele que está bêbado.

"Como é?" ela diz. Ele somente ri e leva ela pra cama. Ela não sabe se quer agarrar mais ou bater nele, e quando ele a deita ela leva as mãos no peito dele antes que deite nela.

"Admita," ele diz. "Não percebi logo de cara, achei que estava bêbada, mas... você estava toda...possessiva." Ele soa vitorioso, e ela quer empurrar ele pra longe, mas não tanto quanto quer trazer ele pra perto. Só pode ter um vencedor, até que você descobre que podem ser dois, apenas pra no final saber que só pode mesmo ter um. Ha-ha-ha.

"Okay," ela diz, lembrando a decisão de satisfazer as suas necessidades primeiro, as mãos agarrando os ombros dele. "Admito. Agora vem."

"Vem o quê?" ele diz, rindo.

"Vem... me possua," ela diz, sem noção nenhuma de como seduzir, mas determinada a dizer o que precisa com a força de sua fúria, seu olhar firme, sem piscar, o rosto tenso. O sorriso some da expressão dele, e a respiração fica fraca.

"Katniss," ele diz. "Eu nunca sei–-"

"Então me escuta uma vez na vida," ela diz, puxando o rosto dele pra ela. "Ou me ignora de vez ou...não. Decida. De uma vez por todas."

Ele não hesita; se ela não quisesse de verdade, ela já o tinha empurrado pra longe. Ele rasga a frente da blusa dela. Ela arqueia e geme querendo que Delly ouça, pra saber que ele ainda é dela. Não importa se Delly vá apenas sorrir no travesseiro. Não se importa se ela vai ficar apenas feliz por eles. Katniss precisa ganhar, e ela não consegue competir com ele, então precisa de outra rival. Ele deita sobre ela, pressionando o peito sobre o dela. Ela ofega na boca dele, as pernas prendendo nas costas dele, uma mão puxando o cabelo e a outra trazendo ele mais pra perto.

Ela fica louca quando ele levanta a saia dela subindo a mão pelo meio das pernas até sentir sua calcinha. É até melhor desse jeito, pois ela ia ficar sem graça se ele sentisse como ela ficou molhada, como ela está desesperada com apenas um toque, apesar que é bem óbvio pelo jeito como as costas dela sobem quando os dedos dele suavemente deslizam por cima do tecido. Ela balança os quadris junto com o toque de Peeta, se agarrando nos braços dele enquanto Peeta continua devorando o pescoço dela, os dentes dando leves arranhões na nuca. É intenso, ninguém está nervoso – ninguém está tremendo, nem rindo. Ela morde tão forte os lábios que sente o gosto de sangue, e urra abafado quando Peeta a tortura com carícias no seu clitóris, fazendo seu corpo contrair e flutuar debaixo do peso dele.

Ele da um beijo longo e carinhoso enquanto ela vai recuperando as forças, deixando que pouco a pouco ele traga ela de volta à vida. Katniss abre os olhos pesados. Ele olha pra ela maravilhado. Ninguém nunca viu Katniss do jeito que ele a está vendo agora, ninguém.

"Tira a calça" ela diz, deslizando os dedos no cós da calça dele, desajeitada, mal lembrando de como abrir um zíper. Ele sorri malicioso.

"Da outra vez isso não aconteceu," ele diz enquanto vai descendo as calças. "Esse...o jeito que reagiu agora...isso foi diferente."

"Não fique convencido," ela diz, ainda sem fôlego, querendo dizer pra ele que já sentiu isso antes quando deslizou por um tronco de árvore, só que nem de longe se compara com a intensidade que sentiu agora. Ele ri nos lábios dela, dando um beijo tão molhado que faz ela rir junto. Ele continua o beijo molhado, fazendo ela rir com ele, até que a mão dela segura ao redor dele e ela ouve ele gemer, sente ele tremer. Seria até engraçado, como ele se desmancha no aperto dela, exceto pelo fato que ela sabe exatamente como é esperar tanto tempo por isso.

"Katniss," ele diz, ofegando o nome dela na sua nuca. "Oh – é tão –"

"Shh." Ela mordisca a orelha dele, sem saber se deve ir mais rápido ou mais devagar, não tendo certeza se agora vai fazer alguma diferença. Ela sabe que deveria ficar calada, mas tem coisas que quer falar, e do jeito que ele se empurra contra o toque dela, faz com que ela não aguente mais segurar.

"Eu penso muito naquele dia...," ela diz, os lábios movendo nos cabelos dele, que cheiram tão bem, um tipo de veneno que faz ela confessar tudo. "Naquela noite. O tempo todo."

"Oh – caralho," ele sussurra, crescendo na mão dela. "Eu – nunca parei – de pensar."

Ele solta um grito e cai sobre ela, e ela está tão sedenta que lambe os dedos melados com o sabor dele. O gosto não é bom, mas não é tão ruim assim. Ela abraça as pernas nas costas dele e dá beijos no rosto até ele recuperar o ar.

Eles já se viram morrer várias vezes, em pesadelos e no que parecia ser realidade. Já não lembram mais desse passado tão inacreditável, pois esta sensação foi como uma morte deliciosa, uma que eles sobreviveram juntos. Ela não quer acreditar que exista nada mais real do que isso: os dois jogados na cama, perpendicular aos travesseiros enquanto Peeta se esforça sobre os cotovelos e dá um beijo no rosto dela.

"Você 'tá bem?" ele pergunta, e ela ri.

"Estou," ela diz. "E você?"

"Eu não sei." Ele sorri e deita o rosto no dela, fecha os olhos. "Estou."

Ela dorme um sono profundo, seus pesadelos há milhas de distância, longe demais pra atingí-la. Ela acorda e rola na cama, escondendo o rosto no peito de Peeta. Ele faz pequenos barulhos de protesto quando ela se mexe contra ele, os dedos entrelaçam nos cabelos dela por trás da nuca, trazendo o rosto dela junto ao seu peito, ela aperta um sorriso debaixo do queixo dele. Ele cheira gostoso, como algo que acabou de sair do forno.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora**: Pessoal obrigada pelos _reviews,_ por favoritar e seguir a fic.

Fico feliz que estejam gostando. E, realmente **Laís,** é uma one-shot longa mas muito bacana, e sim, dá um trabalho traduzir mas amo traduzir boas fanfics, valem a pena.

Seus reviews já foram traduzidos e enviados pra autora. =]

Até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Pela manhã a cabeça dela dói, não tão tanto quanto no dia que bebeu com Haymitch, dói o bastante pra fazê-la se sentir confusa e irritada. Peeta está deitado de bruços, roncando, os lençóis cobrem o suficiente pra ver que ele está nú. Seu rosto fica corado e ela sobe as cobertas até as costas dele.

Ela levanta da cama, nervosa com o que vai acontecer quando ele acordar e chateada consigo mesma por achar que estava sóbria quando obviamente não estava – o que ele falou exatamente? Algo revelador? O que ela disse pra Delly? Já está amanhecendo quando ela se veste, e seu estômago vira quando pensa tomar um café-da-manhã. Ela calça as botas na cozinha; agora, ela nunca mais esquece de trazer as botas junto quando sai do quarto.

Ela passa pelo estúdio de Peeta sem olhar pras pinturas, pois não quer ver no que ele está trabalhando. Ele a acusou de sentir ciúmes. De Delly! Bem, ela está. Ela sente ciúmes de todo mundo, de tudo, esse é o problema. De Peeta e de suas pinturas mais do que tudo, essa é a _fuga dele._ O melhor que ela sabe fazer é ser desejada, e aqui está ela no fim do mundo, com a pessoa que mais a desejou acima de tudo. É o que acha. Antes de sair, ela pega caneta, papel, envelope, e corre pra floresta.

A carta pra Gale é simples. E ele não esperaria que ela escrevesse nada muito profundo, algo que sempre gostou nele. Ela apenas pede pra ele vir, fecha o envelope e caminha até a velha estação de trem pra jogar na caixa do serviço de postagem do governo. Na teoria, o serviço de postagem ainda funcionava regularmente; a pedido seu, ninguém a deixava a par da situação do atual governo.

A casa de Haymitch está escura, ela entra sem se incomodar em bater. Ela tira o lixo da mesa da cozinha e começa a limpar um coelho que tirou de uma armadilha depois de enviar a carta pra Gale. Na hora que Haymitch aparece o coelho já está cozinhando com batatas e cenouras.

"Você pelo menos come alguma coisa?" ela pergunta quando ele se arrasta pela cozinha, fazendo careta com a claridade do sol.

"Supostamente," ele diz, batendo na barriga. "O que está fazendo aqui? O jantar não saiu como planejado?" Ele ri como se esperasse isso.

"Vim cuidar de você, seu bebezão." Ela pega as tigelas pra sopa, agora sentindo o estômago roncar. "Você está tentando se matar?"

"E você está?" Haymitch diz, olhando a cicatriz no pulso dela. Ele zomba. "O garoto veio correndo pra cá – o que houve na semana passada?"

"Foi no mês passado. E pare de chamar ele de 'garoto'."

"Veio aqui todo preocupado. O que devo fazer, perguntou. Ela cortou o pulso, falou. Então eu falei, só cortou um? Aí eu disse pra ele: olhe, eu posso ser o mentor de vocês pra muitas coisas, mas não sobre ela. Eu oficialmente me aposentei quando o assunto lidar com Katniss."

"Parabéns pela aposentadoria," ela diz, empurrando uma tigela com sopa pra ele.

"É pra eu tomar a sopa com os dedos?" Haymitch diz.

"E eu sou sua empregada, por acaso? Vá pegar a colher, se é que tem alguma limpa. Aproveita e pega uma pra mim também."

Eles comem nos fundos da casa, no pátio, que está mais limpa do que dentro. A sopa está gostosa, simples, e eficiente pra curar a ressaca. Haymitch toma três tigelas, Katniss duas.

"Acho que fiz uma besteira essa manhã," ela diz, pensando na carta.

"Vou alertar a mídia," Haymitch diz, com a boca cheia de sopa. Ela tenta não rir, mas como isso pode ser tão engraçado.

"Você acha que...se eu mandasse uma carta pra Gale pedindo pra vir... ele realmente viria?"

Haymitch vira os olhos, deixando a tigela cair no colo. Ela se arrepia com o desdém que ele olha pra ela, e imagina o que seu pai acharia dele se o conhecesse.

"Nem pense em me convidar pra esse jantar," Haymitch diz.

"Não vou," Katniss diz, fechando a cara pra ele. "Ele não vai vir mesmo."

"Sua linha de raciocínio realmente me surpreende," Haymitch diz. "Eee, aí vem o garoto. Bem na hora."

Peeta está furioso quando entra pela varanda, e é um alívio...temporário – vai começar tudo de novo! A camisa pra fora da calça e mal abotoada, a gola aberta batendo no queixo.

"O que está fazendo?" ele pergunta, olhando pros dois.

"Isso depende com quem está falando," Haymitch diz. "Eu estou enchendo a barriga. Ela – faço a menor ideia."

"Acordei cedo e trouxe um coelho pra ele," Katniss diz. A raiva que ela sente a conforta como sempre, recheada de culpa e de imagens da última noite. "Preciso da sua permissão pra sair de casa?"

"Não se despediu de Delly," Peeta diz, ignorando o golpe baixo: permissão, não, mas ela podia ser mais atenciosa e não deixar ele tão preocupado. "Ela partiu no primeiro trem."

"Oh – Sinto muito," Katniss disse, e sentia mesmo, apesar que preferia ficar no tédio com Haymitch do que abraçando Delly na estação de trem. "Eu vou escrever pra ela, me desculpando...eles estão, uhm, entregando as cartas daquela caixa de correio na estação, não estão?"

"Claro," Peeta diz. "Como acha que a convidei aqui?"

Haymitch prende uma risada, talvez ainda meio bêbado. Peeta olha desconfiado pra ele.

"Não esqueça do que falei sobre aquele jantar," Haymitch fala quando Katniss se levanta, deixando a tigela do lado dele.

"Já ouvi," Katniss diz. Ela passa por Peeta, e fica meio abalada quando nota que ele ainda está com "cara de cama". Ele a acompanha de volta pra casa.

"Do que ele estava falando?" Peeta pergunta. "Que jantar?"

"Estou tentando trazer ele pra jantar com a gente algum dia desses, só isso," ela diz, evitando o olhar de Peeta. "Ele não quer, é claro."

Quando chegam em casa, Peeta vai limpar o que ficou sujo do jantar de ontem. Ela pensa em sumir lá pra cima, ou voltar pra floresta, tentar juntar coragem pra reparar o dano por ter deixado Peeta acordar sozinho e preocupado com ela. Quando ela não consegue pensar em mais nada, a não ser em como está arrependida, ela vai até a pia e o vira pelos ombros, até que ele esteja de frente pra ela. Ele não finge estar irritado quando ela cuidadosamente desabotoa a camisa dele.

"O que está fazendo?" pergunta. Ele soa tão exausto, ela sabe que a culpa é dela, ultimamente quase tudo nesse mundo é culpa dela.

"Você abotoou errado," ela diz, arrumando a camisa antes de fechar os botões. Quando faltam apenas os dois de cima ela arrisca olhar pra ele. Ele respira profundamente partindo os lábios, encosta a testa contra a dela, e sente a boca dela explorando a sua quando o beija.

"Pensei que tivesse fugido," ele diz.

"Eu fugi," ela diz. "Desculpa."

"'Tá tudo bem," ele diz, empurrando as palavras na boca dela, aprofundando o beijo. "Você voltou." Ela tenta se perder no toque dele quando ele a levanta empurrando pra cima do balcão, ficando entre suas pernas, mas ela ainda está pensando naquela carta. Bom, não faz diferença agora. Gale não vai vir mesmo.

Nas semanas seguintes ela fica tensa, exceto quando está nos braços de Peeta, aí fica toda molinha, puxando o corpo dele pra cima do seu, contorcendo ao sentir os dedos dele deslizando dentro dela. Tem dias que suas costas encontram a cama umas cinco vezes. Uma vez ele a deitou na mesa da cozinha, começando a provoca-la, mas ela sabe que esse é o jeito dele de fazer ela implorar. Ela tem o seu orgulho e quer que ele peça primeiro, mas sabe que ele não vai. Ela tenta implorar sem usar palavras, fica difícil formar algo inteligível quando está tão molhada, nem quando ele espalma a mão sobre sua calcinha. Mesmo assim, ele não abre suas pernas e nem caí por cima dela. Tudo o que ele dá são dois dedos, são grossos, mas não grossos o suficiente.

Ela tem uma epifania quando, numa manhã ainda na cama, ele está balbuciando no seu pescoço, enquanto ela brinca com os cabelos dele, pensando se não deveria dar um corte. E é tão óbvio, que ela se senta de supetão, e ele pisca abismado com a urgência.

"Peeta!," ela diz, levando a mão na testa, rindo. "Esqueci de te falar," ela diz, voltando a se deitar pertinho dele. "Eu não consigo – eu não, você sabe... eu não menstruo mais. Foi o stress, ou algo assim. Isso quer dizer que não tem como eu ficar grávida."

Ele faz com uma cara tão confusa que ela sorri em simpatia, beijando seu rosto. Na Capital, era fácil encontrar várias opções de anticoncepcionais, mas aqui ela não sabe onde achar, e muito menos Peeta. O rosto dele vai ficando vermelho e ela vê que ele começa a entender por que ela tocou no assunto. Aliviada, ela continua dando beijos suaves pelo rosto todo.

"Oh," ele diz, quase num sussurro. "Você... você quer –"

"E você não?" ela fala sem deixar ele terminar a frase. Antes que ele comece a achar que é algum tipo de prêmio de consolação ela o deita de volta na cama e sobe nele, dando beijos carinhosos ao longo do queixo...descendo pelo pescoço. Os lábios úmidos, o desejo da última noite ainda apertando entre as pernas, o sol da tarde acalentando o quarto. Ela quer que Peeta a possua agora, a domine do jeito que fez na cozinha, jogando ela por cima da mesa depois que ela limpou o queixo dele sujo de trigo com a língua. Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele mordiscou seus seios, de leve, somente a ponta dos mamilos, a fazendo gemer tão alto que assustou um bando de passarinhos da janela. Ouvir o bater frenético dos pássaros a fez rir: Peeta, como sempre, assustando a caça.

Mas hoje, Peeta não está selvagem, está meio que meio perplexo quando sente ficar duro debaixo dela, as mãos suaves a segurando pelos quadris. Ela não sabe muito bem o que precisa fazer pra deixar ele louco, então deita passando os dentes sobre os mamilos dele, mas isso só faz ele soltar um grunhido como se sentisse dor. Então, ainda deitada sobre ele, sedenta e cansada de esperar, ela posiciona sobre o membro dele, e o tira do short, posicionando a cabeça entre as pernas e começa descer no pau dele. Ele suspira e arqueia, o rosto caindo pra trás, dando abertura pra ela beijar por todo o pescoço. No início ela é impaciente, sufocando o ar quando senta muito rápido no colo dele. Ela lembra dessa sensação de ardor que a assustou e a excitou segundos depois, e ela esconde o rosto no pescoço dele enquanto desliza sobre as coxas dele, ofegando. Sentir Peeta na sua mão é uma coisa, essa é outra coisa totalmente diferente: ele é tão _grande_, talvez maior do que da última vez, e ela não sente mais dor, só sente ele dentro dela. Finalmente as mãos dele deslizam pelas suas costas, hesitando no toque, como se essa fosse a primeira vez que ele a toca.

"Oh," ele sussura, bem no ouvido dela. Ela geme, empurrando contra o queixo dele. Eles ficam abraçados desse jeito por um tempo, Katniss se sentindo meio boba por achar que devia saber o que fazer agora. Peeta ainda está um pouco pasmo, apesar de ofegar forte, ela sente a pulsação dele batendo forte no seu rosto. Ele pega o rosto dela entre as mãos e faz ela olhar pra ele, acariciando os polegares sobre seu rosto corado.

"Sua vez?" ela diz, trêmula. Ela quer se mexer, mas tem medo de tentar. Se sente pequena esparramada sobre os quadris dele. Ele a beija, apenas uma vez, e balança a cabeça.

"Okay," ele diz. Ele se senta, as mãos descendo pelos quadris dela, até que ele a senta no colo dele. Ela sufoca um soluço quando o sente mexer dentro dela, agarrando nos ombros dele. Ela espera que ele não queira fazer isso sentado, mas fica aliviada quando ele a deita na cama, cuidadosamente. Ele deita por cima, ainda dentro dela, joelhos e cotovelos no colchão, olhos pesados de desejo, pupilas dilatadas.

"Peeta," ela sabe que ele gosta de ouvi-la dizer o seu nome. A sensação é como se ele estivesse respirando dentro dela, e a cada pequeno movimento dele faz ela suspirar.

"Na última vez que fizemos isso," ele diz, a voz apertada, cílios escovando suas bochechas. "Pensei que ia morrer. Pensei que ia morrer por você."

Ela não sabe dizer se ele está se referindo ao sexo, ou aos Jogos. Agora não faz mais diferença: ela mexe os quadris e ele geme na sua boca. Ele responde com um empurrão que faz ela choramingar ferozmente.

"Não seja tão delicado," ela sussurra quando ele continua a se mover vagarosamente, tremendo, como se estivesse se segurando. Ele suspira, seus quadris começam a mexer mais rapidamente mas muito de leve.

"Eu preciso," ele sussura. "Se não...eu vou...terminar –"

"Tudo bem," ela diz, tocando seu rosto com as costas dos dedos. "Podemos fazer de novo." Ela sorri da sua inocência, de como ele fica maravilhado com isso. "A gente não precisa esperar tanto tempo entre – _Ah."_ Ela arqueia um pouco, levando os lábios no ouvido dele. "Peeta," ela diz, choramingando o nome dele quando ele se empurra dentro dela com mais força, apertando ela na cama. "Eu quero tanto – tanto – hoje, todos os dias – toda vez que ficar duro pra mim."

Ele geme e começa a meter mais rápido, as mãos levantando os quadris dela, as pernas dela saíndo das costas dele e abrindo até que o corpo dele a esfrega por dentro e por fora, a fricção a deixando ensopada. Ela ainda não chegou lá, quando ele começa a gozar, se perdendo dentro dela, mas, por um momento, ela ignora o próprio desejo, afagando, abraçando ele apertado contra ela. Quando ele levanta o rosto, seus olhos estão marejados, mas ele está sorrindo de lado, suspirando, cheirando o rosto dela como um cachorrinho.

"Espera," ela fala quando ele começa a sair. Ela o segura pelos cotovelos, mantendo ele por cima, dentro dela. "Eu quero... com você dentro..." Eles deviam ensinar isso na escola: como comunicar o que você quer no sexo sem morrer de vergonha. Peeta levanta as sobrancelhas quando entende, e desliza a mão entre seus corpos.

"Você 'tá tão molhada," ele sussurra, então os dedos dele fazem o resto.

Eles ficam na cama, num estado de sonolência mas ainda acordados, preguiçosos quando o início da tarde deixando o quarto mais quente. Peeta dobra uma folha do seu caderno de pintura, e usa nela pra abanar, isso a faz rir. Ela espera fazer sexo de novo, pelo menos mais umas três vezes antes do jantar, mas ele não parece estar com pressa, talvez reverenciando o momento, que desta vez pareceu ser a primeira vez deles, mais do que a última. Ao meio dia, ela desce as escadas em seu robe, pra pegar umas uvas da geladeira, desejando, mais tarde, fazer uma bebida gelada com elas. Ela faz um prato pra Peeta – coloca as uvas, uns biscoitos doces, um pouco de queijo branco que Greasy Sae trouxe no dia anterior – cantarolando sozinha, se sentindo uma menina brincando de casinha, até que escuta uma batida na porta.

O arco já está nas mãos e a flecha em posição, antes mesmo de considerar que possa apenas ser Haymitch. Mesmo assim, ela tem a sensação que não é, e vai silenciosamente em direção da porta, pronta pra atirar. Haymitch não viria aqui no meio do dia, a não ser que fosse uma emergência, mesmo assim, ele entraria com tudo sem bater.

"Quem é?" ela grita, sem dar chance de mostrar a cara pro invasor através da janela perto da porta.

"Sou eu," Gale diz, e por um momento a voz dele é tão normal, é tão parte do seu mundo aqui, isto é, se ele não tivesse ido embora. "Recebi sua carta. Você 'tá bem?" Ele tenta abrir remexendo a maçaneta da porta, mas está trancada.

* * *

Continua...


End file.
